No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded
by Syphon01
Summary: nbsg comes across the ancient Asgard vessel with the unmodified Asgard in stasis. It is brought abroad the Galactica for investigation. During their investigation of the ship Loki hears a faint signal and investigates. He discovers a group of refugee ships using strangely primitive versions of Furling jump drives and anti-gravity. There are even examples of Furling bio-engineering.
1. Chapter 1

No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

Admiral William Adama sat in his ready room going over reports.

His life had been difficult since the Pegasus incident.

He was just about to call it a night when he was summoned to CIC at the request of one of the long range patrols.

When Adama reaches the CIC he says, 'Colonel Tigh report!"

Tigh replies, "Sir, raptor 27 under the command of Racetrack and Sculls has reported an unidentified vessel adrift in space.

They claim it does not appear to be of colonial or cylon origin."

Adama thinks, great just what we need a first contact situation but then it occurs to him that this might be the first evidence of the thirteenth tribe.

Adama then says, "Colonel, inform Lee that the Galactica is jumping to investigate this contact and that he has command of the fleet until we return."

Two hours later William Adama was staring at the vessel now safely cocooned in the in the starboard flight pod of the Galactica.

Admiral Adama turns to Lt Gaeta and chief Tyrol and asks, "Well what can you tell me about this vessel?'

Gaeta and Tyrol look at each other and then Lt Gaeta replies, "Sir from what we have determined to date the vessel is constructed of a material unknown to either Colonial or Cylon science and it doesn't appear to have a jump drive.

We believe that we have discovered an entry hatch and have been slowly supplying power to an external socket in the hope of being able to activate it.

Our other attempts to gain entry using plasma torches were a failure.

The material is incredibly tough and heat resistant and could probably withstand a nuke and be unharmed."

Admiral Adama ponders this and then says, "We'll be jumping back to the fleet now.

I want to be present with Dr Cottle when we open it."

Upon its return to the fleet Colonial One immediately landed and President Laura Roslin went to find Admiral Adama to find out what is going on.

William Adama had been expecting this and had prepared a briefing for the president.

Once president Roslin was seated in his ready room Adama began his explanation.

"Madam President, last evening a raptor patrol reported a derelict vessel adrift in space.

When the report first came in I came to the conclusion that there were two possibilities firstly that it was a cylon trap or secondly it was a first contact situation with either the 13th tribe or an alien race.

Not wanting to risk the fleet in the case it was a trap I took the Galactica to investigate.

What we discovered is baffling.

The vessel is unlike any we have ever seen and is constructed of a material unknown to Colonial or Cylon science.

Even the use of plasma torches could not breach the hull of the alien vessel's hull.

At present Lt Gaeta and Chief Tyrol have connected an emergency generator to what they believe is some kind of external support socket in an attempt to gain entry to the alien vessel.

All we know at present is the alien vessel seems virtually indestructible and that it is drinking up all the energy the generator is supplying.

Now until we gain access or get other definite results it is now just a matter of waiting for our next discovery."

President Roslin is stunned by the information but realises that releasing any information at present would only raise the hopes of the fleet to no avail.

After several minutes of silent thought she says to Admiral Adama, "Very well but keep me informed of any developments.

Loki is returning from one of his frequent illegal trips to the human home world of Earth for specimens in his experiments when his Beliskner class Asgard mothership detects a beacon form an Asgard vessel.

Interrogating the computer Loki realises that the beacon is from an Asgard vessel that was lost 30,000 years ago before the Asgard began the large scale tampering with their genome.

Loki scans for the vessel only to discover that the beacon is coming from a region of space that the Furlings had insisted be left alone by the other members of the four great races.

Loki decides to go and retrieve the vessel after all he is already breaking Asgard law by carrying out unauthorised experiments on humans so what is another slight breach of a treaty with the Furlings.

After all if they catch him he could always claim he was only there in the first place to recover something that belongs to the Asgard anyhow.

With his decision made Loki's ship enters hyper speed and heads towards the location of the beacon.

When Loki arrived at the co-ordinates of the beacon he was stunned to discover that the Asgard vessel had been taken aboard a large military vessel that used primitive versions of Furling jump drives and artificial gravity.

What really intrigued Loki was the presence of certain individuals that had been created using Furling bio-engineering techniques.

Loki's scans also indicated the Asgard vessel contained the remains of their genetic ancestors.

The humans on board the primitive warship were trying to gain access to the Asgard vessel and this was something that Loki could not allow and he beamed the ancient Asgard vessel into one of his ships storage bays.

Lt Felix Gaeta, Chief Galen Tyrol and the recently arrived Dr Gaius Baltar are stunned when the alien vessel suddenly disappears in a bright flash of white light.

Gaius Baltar just knew that they had witnessed a form of matter transmission.

He also knew that such severe technology was far beyond the realm of current known technology.

Lt Gaeta was already reporting the disappearance of the vessel to Admiral Adama when Baltar decided he had better join the Admiral and the president as it was most likely that there was another alien ship somewhere nearby.

The discussion had been going on for an hour.

Admiral Adama was adamant that no general transmission be made as it would act as a beacon to the cylons.

In truth Gaius Baltar agreed but his scientific curiosity made him try and support the president's position as he just had to know who had that kind of technology.

To end the argument president Roslin ordered Admiral Adama to make the powerful open transmission in the hope that whoever retrieved the alien vessel might talk and assist them in their time of need.

Loki listened to the transmission in interest.

He already had what he had come for but those bio-engineered humans intrigued him.

Strangely these Colonials plight kind of matched that of the Asgard.

These humans had lost a war to mechanoids that they had created while his people were fighting a war against a mechanical menace that showed no sign of ending.

For the first time in millennia Loki felt pity for others and decided that he would make contact with and help the Colonials.

His scanners indicated that there was an unoccupied planetary body that would suit these Colonials nearby that they could settle on.

As a by-product it gave him the ability to have an experimental base far from the Asgard High council's observation.

Satisfied with his decision Loki found out where the transmission was originating from and proceeded to establish contact with these Colonials via holographic projection.

In the Battlestar Galactica's CIC President Roslin and Gaius Baltar had nearly given up any hope of contact when an apparition of a small grey hairless large eyed alien suddenly appeared before them.

Loki looked at the humans blinked and said, "Greetings, I am Loki of the Asgard.

I have retrieved what belonged to my people.

When I heard your transmission I was of two minds whether to respond or just leave as I had retrieved the lost vessel of my people.

However after hearing your plight I decided to grant you an audience.

How may I be of service?"

President Roslin was flabbergasted she was speaking to an advanced hologram of an alien.

Quickly gaining her bearing Roslin asks, "Could we meet face to face to discuss our problems and what assistance you could provide as my remaining people are in dire straits."

Loki replies, "No that will not be possible. Your people are a young and aggressive species with access to technology beyond your understanding.

We will either continue to communicate by real time holographic projection or I will simply leave.

I will however provide you with a word of advice.

This area of space you reside in has been protected by an ancient powerful race that has kept your people safe.

The course you are proceeding on will take you out of this area of protection into space controlled by a parasitic species that sees your kind as nothing more than soldiers, slaves and hosts.

Leave this region of space at your peril."

Roslin gasps, 'there are more humans out there, the descendants of the Thirteenth tribe?"

Loki replies, "I do not understand this reference to the Thirteenth Tribe?"

Roslin replies, "Originally there were thirteen tribes of humans on Kobol but after a war twelve went to colonise twelve worlds in the Cyrannus cluster while the other the thirteenth left to colonise a distant world called Earth.

We are following a map left in the temple of Athena on Kobol that shows the way to the Earth."

Loki is quite for a few moments as he digests the information and replies, "Your information is incorrect.

Earth is the homeworld of humanity.

My people the Asgard as well as the other three great races have been monitoring their development for many tens of thousands of your years.

Even the language you speak is derived from one spoken on Earth many thousands of years ago.

I even suspect that I know who your Lords of Kobol were but that is not for me to tell.

It is theirs; they should never have let you worship them as Gods."

Laura Roslin slumped into the nearest seat.

All that she had believed since she was a small child was all a lie if this Asgard creature were to be believed.

Yet why would it lie, it stood to gain nothing by this explosive revelation.

She looked over at the unblinking hologram of the Asgard alien and whispered, "Will you still assist us?"

Loki responded, "Yes, as long as you remain in this region of space.

In fact there is a world suitable for your species not far from here in a nebula.

Besides I find the bio-engineered humans you have amongst your fleet population intriguing."

Laura Roslin bounds from her seat and shouts, "There are still human form cylons amongst the fleet?"

Loki surprised by the reaction responds, "Yes, Do you wish them removed?"

Laura responds. "Frak yes!"

Loki not knowing the vernacular used moves a crystal on his control panel and merely replies, "Done!"

Admiral Adama alone with all in the CIC is stunned when Colonel Tigh disappears in a flash of white light.

Adama speaks to the Asgard and says, I thing you have made a mistake."

Loki replies, "On the contrary Admiral I assure you that all those removed from the fleet have been constructed using the same bio-engineering techniques.

I will keep them isolated on my ship for the time being so that I can study them.

Now that this issue is resolved I suggest you head to the co-ordinated I just sent you so that your people can start anew.'

With this said the hologram disappears leaving only the co-ordinates to the new world and stunned people when they discover that people they knew were cylons.

Those taken were Saul and Ellen Tigh, Galen Tyrol, Tory Foster and Samuel Anders along with Sharon Agathon, D'Anna Biers, Gina and several other notable cylon infiltrators.

At New Caprica the Colonials are going about rebuilding their society.

When the news broke of what Loki had told president Roslin riots broke out between the fundamentalists and the less rigidly religious.

Some even claim the fact were all lies.

Loki shakes his head he will never in a million years understand religion and the humans desires to follow them.

Still it is not his problem.

He has far more important thing to do like analyse these bio- humans or as the colonials call them Human form cylons.

Some of the human form cylons had been very helpful especially the number eight model designated Sharon Agathon.

Loki's research into a cure for the Asgard's genetic degradation had taken a new course.

He finally realised that their old bodies simply were beyond repair but the bio-cylons physiology and especially the newly born human bio-cylon hybrid had taken his research in a new direction.

Loki believed that he could create a bio-cylon ancient Asgard hybrid that could retain the Asgard's vast intellects it was now just a matter of trial and error.

He just needed specimens and the Colonial remnant should do nicely to attract those specimens.

Once thing that really intrigued Loki was this resurrection technology the cylons possessed.

Loki needed examples of the technology to analyse but Loki was sure that once the Cylons discovered New Caprica he could track the dead cylons back to the resurrection ship and perhaps to the hub itself.

If he can gain possession of them then the universe is his oyster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After several weeks non-appearance of the cylons pursuing the Colonial remnant Loki decides to take matters into his own hand.

He decides that he will travel to these twelve colonies of Kobol and rescue any survivors one the worlds.

While he is doing this he will also recover any remains of the Colonial fleet and will tow them to New Caprica.

What the humans do with the salvage is up to them but the disappearance of destroyed or abandoned vessels should be enough to encourage these Cylons to finish off the Colonials before they can make repairs to the vessels that disappeared from Colonial space.

Once the Cylons turn up then it will be a simple matter to beam samples of the other Biocylons that he doesn't possess and to destroy the rest.

Then he will simply follow the resurrection data stream to the resurrection ship and from there to the Hub. Once he possesses both of these facilities then it will be a simple process to clear the data buffers thus destroying the remaining Cylons.

Once this is done the he can begin his experiments on resurrection technology in earnest.

Admiral William Adama was shocked when the Loki's alien vessel appeared back in orbit of New Caprica dragging the husk of the Battlestar Atlas behind it.

He was even more surprised when Loki beamed Colonial survivors down to the surface of New Caprica greatly increasing their numbers.

When he quizzed this Loki he merely stated that these vessels originally belonged to the colonies so he decided to return them.

He advised that he will be making numerous trips bake to the colonies bringing hulks like the Atlas or parts thereof and any survivors that he might find.

Before Loki cut the transmission Admiral Adama brought up the subject of Hera and Sharon Agathon.

Loki stated that they were vital to his research into cylons be he was willing to allow Karl Agathon to live with them on a stateroom aboard his vessel.

With the agreement of Admiral Adama Karl was beamed to Loki's ship to be reunited with his wife and child.

Loki wondered why he didn't think of this situation sooner.

If Karl Agathon had successful bred with the Biocylon Sharon then he really should have gotten them together sooner to see if they could bred more subjects for his research program.

Hopefully with Carl and Sharon Agathon residing in a gilded cage will encourage them to breed again.

As Loki ponders this he wonders why Carl could bred with the Biocylon at all and decided to do detailed scans of the human Agathon to determine the differences between him his hybrid daughter and other humans.

Bill Adama was stunned by what this Loki had dragged from the colonies.

Currently in orbit around New Caprica was most of the Picon anchorage heavily damaged, the Battlestars Atlas, Valkyrie and Solaria all of which are heavily damaged but possibly repairable and then there were the bits and pieces of other ships that might be used to get the others operational.

Loki had brought so much from the colonies that they had had to ask him to stop as it was starting to cause problems with the raptor and viper patrols.

President Roslin had asked if Loki could bring other things from the Colonies but he stared blackly as she asked about the sacred scrolls, the articles of confederation and other historic documents.

This Loki just didn't know what to look for.

He did however appear to have brought back the twelve colonies entire supply of ambrosia.

Medical supplies and Colonial military ration packs were now in abundance but unfortunately this Loki could tell the difference between real food and stuff leftover from the first cylon war.

That is how they managed to have several tons of dehydrated scrambled eggs that nobody in their right mind would touch.

At least this Loki had brought with his latest trip building materials to enable more substantive dwellings to be built for the people rather than having them living in tents.

But Loki had advised that if the Colonial remnant wanted specific things that he could not determine than they would have to return to the colonies themselves to collect what they desired.

The Cylon collective were confused by the complete loss of contact with their infiltrators in the Colonial fleet.

Without their infiltrator and the hidden beacons they had lost contact with the refugee fleet.

Cavil wondered what had happened.

First the infiltrators and the beacons disappeared and then too did the colonial refugee fleet.

But what was stranger was the disappearance of the wrecked Colonial ships and infrastructure that was in orbit around the various colonies.

What was more confusing was the sudden disappearance of survivors. Medical supplies and tinned foods and ration pacts.

It was almost as if somebody or something was recovering them for reasons unknown to Cavil.

Cavil was concerned for not once during the various disappearances was any vessel sighted other than Cylon ones on routine patrols.

This did not bode well for the Cylon collective as anybody able to hide from Cylon Drasis systems had to be very advanced indeed.

As Cavil ponders this the lasts report from the Cylon patrols of the colonies indicated that the battlestar Pegasus had returned with several bulk transports.

It appears as if they were trying to salvage more from the colonies.

Cavil ordered they not be interfered with and when they left to return from where they had come the Cylon task force would follow and when they located the Colonials they would finish them once and for all time.

Commander Lee 'Apollo' Adama watched over the salvage operations as his fellow colonials continued to save the best of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol culture and civilisation.

Loki was still recovering survivors and the odd bit of equipment but he claimed he couldn't tell one colonial artefact from another.

Lee could see the logic of this argument as he would be able to tell the cultural significance of items from another culture either.

Still it galled him that here he was risking Colonial lives when these advanced Asgard aliens had the ability to simply beam what was on the twelve colonies into ships hulls without them being touched by human hands.

As Lee watched the salvage operation his mind wondered to the fact the aliens existed and that the thirteenth tribe was nothing of the sort.

Lee had never been an overly religious man but to be told that the very basis of their faith was at best a misinterpretation or at worst a lie stunned him.

When the Asgard Loki was challenged to prove what he said was correct he had shown images of a land that people inhabited that went from hunter gathers to farmers.

The images then progressed as the small farming community became a village, then a town and then a city before it started on a downward spiral to being a small town again.

The Asgard Loki had said that this particular town was called Jericho by its human inhabitants and that it had been continually inhabited for more than twelve thousand years.

Lee wondered why President Roslin what this mission to proceed when it was obvious to anybody with a smidgeon of common sense that everything that the Colonials believed in was a misinterpretation or a deliberate lie.

While he pondered this Dee walked up to his and whispered quietly, "Lee, the transports are nearly full. Once this load is secured we will need to head back to New Caprica.'

Lee replied, "Thanks Dee" and gave his wife and XO a quick kiss before organising the return journey to New Caprica.

Cavil watched as the Colonials left the twelve colonies quickly followed by heavy raiders and Basestars.

Soon he thought, "I will put an end to these humans once and for all time."

On another ship not far from Cavil's basestar Loki observed the Cylons.

They had taken the bait now it was merely a matter of waiting for these Cylons to reach New Caprica before he can spring his trap and get new test subjects and technology to assist him in saving the Asgard race.

Loki traced the progress of the Cylon attack force.

Shortly they would be in position to attack the humans on the world they had named New Caprica.

Once the attack has commenced Loki will then come to their rescue and will destroy the attacking basestars.

This will enable him to track the resurrection signal back to the resurrection ship and from there to the resurrection hub.

He hopes that he will be able to quickly gain control of both these essential assets to his research while at the same time gaining more gratitude from the humans from saving them from another cylon attack.

Now he just has to wait, by his ships computers estimate it will be just under three days before the cylons arrive at New Caprica.

This will leave him plenty of time to prepare.

After all there is nothing that these Cylons possess that can harm an Asgard mothership.

Admiral William Adama was appalled no more than five hours after the return of the Pegasus and the Colonial transports than the Cylons had arrived.

It was obvious that the cylons had followed the Pegasus back from the colonies.

They had obviously been waiting for them to return so that they could relocate the refugee fleet.

Not only had the Cylons arrived but they had arrived with overwhelming force.

No fewer than fifteen basestars had jumped into this system and they had immediately started launching raiders.

He was just about to order all the ships in orbit to jump when the cylon basestars started exploding one after another after being struck by beams of blue light.

As the last basestar was destroyed he saw a strange craft seemingly blur then disappear.

Bill thought that the Asgard had just saved his people again but he wondered why the Asgard just left when there was still the better part of three basestars worth of Raiders to deal with.

Luckily he had full complements of Vipers on both his battlestars with more ground based ones rising from the surface to battle the cylons.

Once again Bill thanks the gods for the fact that the Asgard having recovered so much war material for his people.

President Laura Roslin waited as the Chief Priest was ushered into her office.

She wondered why he had requested a meeting just between the two of them with no recordings or notes to be taken.

Even his request for the meeting had been very cryptic merely saying that it had something to do with the Gods themselves.

Once the room was cleared the chief priest placed an ancient scroll on her desk before crossing the room and locking the door.

Then he pulled something from his robe and switched it on before again placing it on Roslin's desk.

Seeing her confusion and concern as Laura stared at the device, the high priest smiled and said, "Do not worry President Roslin it is merely a blocking device that was developed before the First Cylon war.

The Temple kept some for when delicate discussions needed to be kept secret.

Now you are probably wondering why I asked for this meeting so I'll start at the beginning.

I started hearing rumours of a strange alien race that had saved us and directed us to New Caprica."

Holding up a hand to stop Laura from interrupting the High priest continued, "When I heard a name mentioned, the Asgard it triggered a memory from many years ago when I was a mere acolyte doing research at the temple.

Since the return of the Pegasus with many of the ancient scrolls I have been searching for that scroll. Yesterday I finally found that particular scroll and my years of studying the ancient scrolls have given me the ability to better understand the language.

Madam President this particular scroll predates our exodus from Kobol.

The scroll mentions an overheard conversation on Kobol between two of the Gods.

The conversation merely says that the Asgard and the other Great Races have been warned not to enter this region of space and that the project proceeds as planned.

When I read this again I was stunned.

These Asgard knew the Lords of Kobol and from my interpretation of the conversation they were friends.

Even the name of this Asgard Loki ship brought back more thoughts of when I was a simple scholar.

Loki advised Admiral Adama that his vessel was a Beliskner class mothership.

You see madam president that there are certain words and names in use that have no common root to our standard vernacular.

Words and names such as Valkyrie, Ragnarok and Berzerk seem to have come from an entirely different language group.

It is almost as if somewhere in our distant past some of our ancestors spoke a different language and had different deities.

These Asgard might very well be the basis for the origin of these words and names.

If my assumptions are correct then we have in this Asgard Loki a race that knew and was on friendly terms with the Gods.

Yet other scrolls state that there are no other races apart from humans.

I thought it was important to brief you on what I had discovered and to warn you that if this got out it could cause a massive disruption to our society's beliefs.

If these Asgard are the mentioned friends of the gods than they might have powers and technology beyond our understanding.

After all we do know that our jump drives and artificial gravity were gifts from the gods.

Madam President I just thought you might need to know what your government is potentially dealing with.

However because much of what I have spoken of would be considered heretical by most of our population, I will deny this conversation ever took place and that I was merely here to provide spiritual guidance in these times of trial.

Have a good day madam President."

With the conversation finished the High priest switched off the jammer pocketing it and the sacred scroll unlocked the door and left without another word.

After the High priest had left Laura sat in stunned silence as she contemplated what the High priest had said.

She knew that she could mention anything that was said openly but she could probably trust Bill Adama.

The Admiral will need to know that this Loki might be a member of a race that were friends of the gods.

Loki had traces the resurrection signals back to the resurrection ship.

When he arrives at the location of the resurrection ship he discovered another four basestars escorting and protecting it.

This was easily dealt with however as was the jump drive on the resurrection ship itself.

As Loki started studying the resurrection process he noticed a large amount of data in the resurrection data busses.

He thought that he really doesn't need that many specimens to experiment on and transmitted an AI eraser program to purge the data buffers of all the excess data.

The thought then occurs to Loki that he can't really do his research properly drifting in deep space and that he really need a permanent base of operations in this sector of space to carry out is research.

The need for a proper research base that was close to the assets required for research now became extremely important.

Scans of the immediate area indicated a star system devoid of life but which contained several rocky planets that would provide a perfect base of operations for his research. The mere fact that they coincidentally just happened to be within easy transit of New Caprica and the humans who had settled on it was just icing on the cake.

With his decision made Loki drags the disabled resurrection ship to the location of his new base of operations as he starts constructing the facilities he will need for his research.

The Biocylons stared bleakly at their new home.

Not even death was an escape for them now that this Alien Loki had the resurrection ship.

What was worse was the fact they the Biocylons were guarded by centurians that were under direct link control to a computer based copy of Loki's intelligence.

On board Loki's Beliskner class mothership he had a issue that needed to be resolved.

Beside him held by two centurians was a number one version Cavil.

Loki needed to find out if the means of death affected the resurrection process.

After some thought on the matter Loki summoned Karl Agathon and asked him a question.

Karl blinked and asked, "Let me get this right you want me to kill this particular cylon in as many ways that I can imagine?

Loki merely replied, "Yes! The addition data is required to discovered how robust this resurrection process is."

Karl Agathon smiled at the thought of being able to kill this Cavil over and over again to supply the data that Loki required.

Cavil on the other hand blanched when he realised that this Loki was an even bigger bastard than his models were.

Before Cavil could have another thought Karl Agathon shot him with his service automatic pistol.

His last dying though before being resurrected was if this Loki needed more data would he do the same thing to the other bio-cylon models.

Thor was concerned.

Loki had been missing for months now and all the Asgard High Council knew was that he was following some leads relating to Furling bio-engineering that he had recently discovered.

To Thor what Loki had advised the Asgard High Council seemed very suspect.

What really concerned Thor was the fact that Loki had disconnected his vessels homing beacon preventing an easy means of locating him.

One thing that fascinated Thor was that example of resurrection technology that Loki had created based of some discovered Furling technology.

This aroused Thor's curiosity as even using Asgard and Furling technologies he shouldn't have been able to develop even a proof of concept device yet he had.

Thor decided to investigate further.

He knew where Loki preferred to carry out his unauthorised experiments so he would start his search from there.

Unfortunately for Thor his search will be long an futile as he never even thought to enter the region of space the Furlings had warned the other great races to stay away from.

Loki turned off the holoviewer after having watched the latest edition of "Frakken Cylons".

Only humans he thought could turn their perversions and violent tendencies into a top rating broadcast media.

Oh well thought Loki as the humans say you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs.

Besides he was receiving valuable data from the abuses inflicted upon the humanoid Biocylons by the Colonials.

Still the data indicates that psychological trauma and damage is transmitted back to the resurrection station along with the individual cylons consciousness.

As Loki ponders this he wonders what to do about the resurrection hub and the Cylon colony ship that the resurrection ship had provided the locations for.

He had already travelled to the cylon installations to place tracking beacons on them should they move.

Eventually Loki decided that he would leave them be.

After all he had enough test subjects at present and it was always good to leave a backup in case of emergency.

Admiral William Adama turned his televisor off in disgust.

He didn't know how his people could stoop so low to the abuses inflicted upon the cylons.

Sure Saul Tigh had been a drunken bastard that had made most of the crew's lives hell but what the people had done to him on this week's episode was sickening.

As he thinks of the colonial citizens he ponders that things aren't as bad as they were.

With the help of that Asgard Loki the population of New Caprica had now passed one hundred and fifty and was growing fast.

Wanting to get his mind off the way his people are treating the human form cylons Adama picks up an item in his in tray.

He nearly had a heart attack when he read what the memo contained.

The Quorum of Twelve wanted a mission sent to locate the thirteenth tribe even though this meant leaving the area of space that this Loki had said was protected by the Lords of Kobol.


End file.
